


Dragons of Stormwind

by MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dragon!Khadgar, Dragon!Lothar, Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/MirandaRoseOfSkywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as he entered the room they were holding the mage in question Anduin knew that this man, this whelp, was the dragon he had felt. To a human who saw their interaction it would have appeared as if Anduin had pinned the younger man to the desk, had silenced him with a hand over his mouth. But in truth their talk was deeper, hidden, silent words spoke with their eyes, with subtle movements that only another dragon could read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons of Stormwind

No one knew his secret, not even his sister, though she wasn’t really his sister, not by blood at any rate. But her family had taken him in as a youth, when she was still so young that she couldn’t remember the fact that Anduin wasn’t her blood sibling. He longed to tell her, to tell anyone the truth, but he knew that to do so would almost certainly sign his death sentence.

Anduin couldn’t risk telling her, couldn’t risk outing himself to those he had spent his life protecting. If the people of Stormwind knew what he was… if they knew that a dragon had worked his way into the King’s trust, had worked his way to being the head of Stormwind’s military… Anduin knew he’d be killed.

Not even Callan knew the truth, and Anduin was ever grateful of the fact that biologically speaking Callan was not his son, that when Anduin had met Cally she was already a month pregnant, that no one questioned or looked too closely at how soon after they had met and swiftly married that Cally had gone into labor with her only child.

And yet the loneliness ate at him. He longed to be able to be who he really was, longed to soar over the land, high above anyone, and yet he knew that it was an impossible dream, that he was forever destined to live in secrecy.

When he’d gotten word that there had been an attack he had ridden the gryphon back to Stormwind, even though he knew that he could have gotten there faster if he had flown himself there. But appearances must be kept. As soon as he reached Stormwind he felt it, the presence of another dragon. His men told him of finding a mage investigating the bodies, and had that been the case he probably wouldn’t have reacted quite the way he had.

As soon as he entered the room they were holding the mage in question Anduin knew that this man, this whelp, was the dragon he had felt. To a human who saw their interaction it would have appeared as if Anduin had pinned the younger man to the desk, had silenced him with a hand over his mouth. But in truth their talk was deeper, hidden, silent words spoke with their eyes, with subtle movements that only another dragon could read.

And Anduin knew this man, this Khadgar, was just as in hiding as he himself was. The mage was a blue dragon, while Anduin himself was a red dragon, and yet Anduin felt a sense of comradery with the young man, one that he knew he had to keep in check, or he’d risk outing his true nature to those who couldn’t be trusted with it. But the mere presence of another of his kind made something come alive in him, so he did whatever he could to keep Khadgar at bay, even going so far as to practically throw himself at Garona, who he could tell right away was Medivh’s daughter.

And yet Khadgar seemed to worm his way into Anduin’s life, no matter how much the older dragon tried to push him away.

Finally they understood what was happening, almost too late in fact. When they learned the truth, that Medivh had been responsible for the orcs coming to their world, that Medivh was corrupted by the Fel, it was almost too late. Anduin and Khadgar shared a private look, one that spoke things that could not be said. They portaled just outside of Elwynn Forest and flew to Karazhan in their true forms, both still not fully grown dragons, and yet larger than any of the gryphons who flew in patrols near Stormwind.

No words were exchanged as they made their way to the tower, none were needed, they both understood what they were risking by doing this. They attacked swiftly and viciously, taking out Medivh or whatever it was that resided in the Guardian’s form before he could finish whatever spell he had been casting. As his body fell to the ground, lifeless and still, the two dragons flew off once more, this time heading towards the Black Morass, hoping to save as many of their people, as many humans as possible.

Neither of them were without injury from their fight with Medivh, and both of them knew that they probably wouldn’t survive what they were about to face. They landed in the middle of the battle, attacking any orc that dared try and attack them, herding the humans between them, dodging the blades of the terrified humans who tried to harm them. Finally when they had all the humans in one place Khadgar shifted back into his mortal form, using his powers to create a portal to send their human allies to Stormwind.

Anduin stood guard, snapping his jaws threateningly at any who tried to attack the mage, breathing fire into the mass of orcs who rushed at them. He felt a blade enter his skin and looked to see who had wounded him, his eyes closing in pain and misery when he saw it was Llane who had struck the blow. He lowered his head, baring his neck in an act of submission to his King and saw the shocked look on the man’s face, as if somehow Llane knew who he was.

“Your Highness, go! You and Garona are the last ones left,” Khadgar shouted, his voice tired, and Anduin knew his strength was flagging.

Anduin watched as Llane and Garona rushed through the portal just before it collapsed. Khadgar fell to his knees, exhaustion and pain sapping his strength. Anduin raced to Khadgar, lifting the young dragon in one of his feet before flying away from the remains of the battle. He flew until he reached Elwynn Forest, landing softly as to not hurt Khadgar any. The other dragon was beginning to wake, and Anduin shifted back into his usual form to try and he used his own powers to heal Khadgar as much as he could.

They sat in silence, knowing that everything had changed, that no one would ever trust either of them now that they knew the truth. It was dawn of the following day when they heard the horses, and both Anduin and Khadgar knew the riders had come from Stormwind.

Llane was at the head of the party, and the look he gave them, gave Anduin, both broke Anduin’s heart and filled him with hope. There was no anger in those eyes, but the disappointment, the look of being betrayed cut Anduin deeper than Llane’s blade had.

“You’re the red dragon who helped save us yesterday, aren’t you?” Llane finally asked, breaking the silence.

Anduin nodded, unable to lie to his King any longer.

“And what of Medivh?”

“He’s dead. He was corrupted by Fel. He was the one who summoned the orcs to our world,” Khadgar said softly, his usual brashness missing from his voice. “If I had known… I could have done something sooner.”

Anything else Khadgar would have said was cut off by Llane raising his hand to silence the young dragon. “Why didn’t you trust me? Why didn’t you tell me what you were?”

Anduin knew those words were directed at himself and he swallowed hard, looking down at his feet, “Because I knew what would happen. I’m a dragon.”

“Oh, Anduin, do you think I care about that? You’re my brother, one of my oldest friends. I thought you knew you could trust me with anything.”

“Llane… I know you mean that… but you know why I couldn’t say anything.”

The King just nodded, closing his eyes for the briefest of moments before speaking, “You two are to report back to Stormwind. You can ride if you wish,” he motioned to two riderless horses in his party, “or fly back, but you are to come back to Stormwind.”

Anduin tensed at those words, his mind going to the only place he thought would make sense.

“After all, the people of our kingdom wish to celebrate and praise the two heroes of Stormwind. You two saved countless lives by your actions, thinking not of your own safety but of the safety of those you are sworn to protect.”

Anduin and Khadgar shared a look, both of them shocked by Llane’s words.

“Did you really think that I’d have you thrown in prison or executed for being dragons?” When neither one responded Llane sighed, “It’s time we stopped fearing some of our greatest allies, don’t you think so? You two have done nothing but protect our kingdom, our world. You were willing to sacrifice your lives to save us, and I will be damned if I let that noble act be punished.”

In the end Khadgar and Anduin flew back to Stormwind, reaching the city before Llane himself did. They landed on the hills behind Stormwind Keep, both of them returning to their mortal forms before making their way into the throne room.

It took time for people to fully trust them again, to get past long held fears and prejudices against dragons, but in time Anduin and Khadgar were treated as if there was nothing unusual about them. It helped matters that both of them went out of their way to defend and protect Stormwind and its allies, that they did nothing that would make them seem to be threats towards their chosen home.

And years passed, Anduin and Khadgar, or Andustrasz and Khadgos as they eventually started going by their true names, their dragon names, stayed as protectors of both Stormwind and Azeroth itself. Together the two dragons defended their home, watched over the humans they loved dearly, and mourned at each loss.

Even centuries later, long after the names Anduin Lothar and Khadgar had passed into the mists of time, barely remembered as anything but heroes of a forgotten age, they stood watch. In the years that had passed they had taken other young dragons under their wings, had created a family of sorts, and raised their children to protect Azeroth as they did.

And when their end finally came they faced it together, side by side, stronger because of the bond they shared, a bond of love, trust, and an unshakable, unbreakable knowledge that no matter what would come they were better together. They died like they had lived, together.

Their passing was mourned by many, humans, dragons, and others alike. They had been a source of hope, a symbol of righteousness. And finally when no one remembered their names their legacy still lived on. The path they had walked, the choices they had made had caused ripples that continued on until the end of time.

  



End file.
